United Nations
The United Nations is an international organization formed in 1945 after the Second World War in a collective global effort to preserve peace throughout the world. It was used as a replacment for the ineffective League of Nations that formed in 1920. The United Nations is headed by the Security Council, which is led by the five victors of the Second World War, the United States of America, Russia, the United Kingdom, France and the People's Republic of China. ''Homefront'' Timeline In 2006, the United Nations strongly condemned nuclear testings in North Korea as an impediment to progress and peace, and in 2011, the President of the United States appeared at the U.N. to call for severe sanctions against Kim Jong-il's isolationist nation, in response to yet another atomic test, which Kim Jong-il claimed was a move against Western aggression.Pentagon: North Korean missile test fails After the death of Kim Jong-il and his succession by his son Kim Jong-un, in 2012, U.N. weapons inspectors Hans Blix announced that his team was unable to find weapons of mass destruction anywhere in North Korea.Blix Unable to Find WMDs in North Korea One year later, in 2013, North and South Korea are democratically united in a landmark vote, and the seats of the two Koreas are taken by the newly formed Greater Korean Republic at the United Nations. The United Nations presumably mediates the talks to end the devastating Saudi-Iran war that raged across the Middle East and disrupted global energy supplies, but for many months its repeated efforts to restore stability and reach a ceasefire were met with little avail. In 2017, at a U.N. meeting in Brussels, Kim Jong-un demanded international condemnation against Korea's ancient enemy Japan, where thousands of overseas Koreans were being massacred in a series of violent and systematic attacks due to rising Japanese nationalism, but his calls for action against Japan were met with limited success, prompting Kim to invade and forcibly occupy Japan, now devoid of mutual defense pacts, in an alleged attempt to stamp out genocide.Korean government demands international condemnation against JapanJapanese capitulates to Korean occupationInternational reactions to Korean occupation of Japan differ The international community (with the exception of nations closely aligned with the Greater Korean Republic, such as its neighboring Asian partners and the Islamic Republic of Iran) condemned the incursion by Korea into Japan, calling the actions a "war crime" and "an act of terror"; however, many nations were unable to respond, citing domestic issues.Japanese towns, cities evacuated in the aftermath of nuclear power plant destruction In 2018, the United Nations, led by the United States, passed a non-binding resolution condemning the recent destruction of a Japanese power plant by the Korean military as a human rights violation, with a vote of 46 states in favor, and 11 states against. The nations who voted against the resolution include Malaysia, Indonesia, the Philippines, Thailand, and Cambodia, nations that have provided the Koreans with material support and are suspected of holding closed-door trade discussions with the East Asia power. In response, Korea pulls its envoy to the United Nations from Brussels, completely disengaging from the body and fueling speculation that only the threat of force would bring the country in line.UN condemns North Korean occupation of Japan Several months later, French authorities presented evidence at the United Nations apparently proving that Korea was using existing Japanese infrastructure to develop nuclear weapons; the evidence included satellite imagery that showed the Korean military operating in and around Rokkasho Reprocessing Plant in Aomori Prefecture.North Korea suspected of developing nuclear weapons in Japan Despite this, the United Nations is increasingly "powerless" to react to Korea's belligerence even as Korean annexation spreads, due to the world economy's decline and various domestic problems in many of the member states, and seemingly dissolves shortly afterwards.Homefront Timeline - 2019 However, by 2023, the United Nations is apparently reinstated once more, and alongside representatives from the Greater Korean Republic, monitors the first democratic elections in Nigeria since the start of ethnic strife last year, with both groups declaring the process a "success."GKR Peacekeeping mission in Nigeria a success ''Revolution'' Timeline In 2025, the United Nations refused to support North Korean Premier John Tae-se's decision to invade the United States. However, the United Nations was powerless to intervene due to many of its member states's reliance on North Korea's APEX branded technology in which Korea directly controls. Sources Category:Homefront factions